


Off the Record

by godtreehana



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Feels, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtreehana/pseuds/godtreehana
Summary: Yoshizawa Ryo and Sugisaki Hana are known as the golden pair of the acting industry, their on-screen chemistry evident in the many hit romantic films they've released throughout the years. But there's one thing their legion of adoring fans don't know about their favorite ship: The two absolutely hate each other.When a special request was made for "Japan's Sweethearts" to lead yet another movie, the two artists agreed under the condition of never having to work with each other ever again. Will they be able to team-up for the last time without killing each other? It seems freedom is finally at the tip of their fingers... but only if they don't wrap them around each other's throats.
Relationships: Yoshizawa Ryo/Sugisaki Hana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning of the End (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU.  
> I'm only borrowing the artists as "characters" for the story; it's not about the real people themselves.  
> I've aged up everyone in this fic by two years for plot purposes so in example, Ryo 26 -> 28 and Hana 23 -> 25.  
> Covid-19 also don't exist in this timeline lol
> 
> I (try to) update every two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood: Bill Withers "Lovely Day" ♪

“Yama-nii, have you seen it yet?”

A young man in a stylish black suit was holding up his phone for the other to see. The screen showed a picture of a certain up-and-coming young director hailing a taxi cab for his female companion. “It says ‘Nation’s Little Sister’s Midnight Rendezvous’ as the headline,” he said with a wry smile.

The man driving the car seemed to be in his mid-30s and was also dressed formally, although in a noticeably simpler one. He took one quick glance at the phone before turning his eyes back on the road, “You know better than to believe tabloids, Ryo.”

Ryo gave him a look. “But I do know better. More than the tabloids.” He turned off his phone and placed it back in one of his suit’s inner breast pocket. “I’m telling you, that woman has sunk her claws into another one of her victims. And once again, I’m being treated like the palette cleanser.”

“‘Victim?’ That's no way to call the director of your new movie,” Mr. Yamada responded nonchalantly, smoothly stopping behind the white line when the light flashed red. This wasn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation. “Besides, I heard from the other Yamada-san that they actually go way back. There’s nothing wrong with Hana-chan meeting up with her childhood friend, right?”

That was news to Ryo, but he wasn’t in a particularly good mood to agree with him yet. “If you like her so much, why don’t you become her manager instead?” he muttered under his breath.

“Don’t say that~” Mr. Yamada chuckled. “I’m always on Ryo’s side, even when you don’t realize it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryo replied, unimpressed. The man should put his money where his mouth is rather than always defending that woman. Yamada Satoshi was one of the most capable managers in the agency despite also being one of the youngest. His easygoing nature and the fact that they were close in age made them instant friends. Ryo does feel lucky to have him, however his weakness for small, cute things can be such a hindrance sometimes. Was there a rule in the agency for biased managers? He’ll need to check later.

“This is the last time, isn’t it? So why don’t you two try to set your differences aside for once and end everything on a good note.”

Ryo thought back to his last conversation with the president. In exchange for doing this one final movie with that woman, he won't have to work with her ever again. He'll also be given first pick with any script that passes through the agency for his next work, if they managed to please CEO Mori’s youngest daughter to whom this whole project was made for.

 _You have arrived_ , the navigator announced.

Mr. Yamada made a full stop right in front of the event hall, nodding to the staff that were waiting to welcome them. “Well, just promise me you'll pick your battles with her?” he added, finally unlocking the car doors and releasing Ryo from his brotherly lecture.

“I don’t start them, Yama-nii,” he said while fixing the collar of his rose-printed dress shirt. “I only ever finish them.”

Ryo quickly shut the door behind him before his manager can get another word in. Without looking back, he walked towards the direction of the hall, waving at the people behind the rope divider who have been waiting to catch a glimpse of him.

“Oh my god, it’s him! It’s Ryo-kun!” A schoolgirl pointed out excitedly to her friends.

> _Yoshizawa Ryo. Age 28._
> 
> _He was first scouted as a model for a popular teen magazine when he was in highschool, then quickly took the SNS world by storm with his perfect facial proportions and intense gaze. After his contract ended, he signed under the powerhouse talent agency MuSE and began his acting career as the male lead in “Cat Mail: Default Love.” The chemistry he had with his on-screen partner Hana brought unprecedented high ratings for a late-night Tuesday drama, and led to the two starring in beloved classic films such as “[A Stroll to Remember](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Walk_to_Remember),” “[The Notepad](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Notebook),” and “[Love, Lily](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love,_Rosie_\(film\)).” He currently holds the #1 spot in the “National Treasure Class Ikemen” ranking voted by women in their 20s and 30s.  
> _

Ryo smiled at the group’s dedication as the girls all rushed to show him their fanmade sign. How cute.

“Ready, go!”

The group must’ve held one of the longest and flashiest poster he’s ever seen, needing about 8 people just to hold it up. Is it... Is it made up of all his pictures with Hana? And written in the center with bubbly rainbow-colored letters were the words: **“Oryo ♡ Ohana Forever.”**

He held back a cringe just as a white limousine pulled up to the curb a few feet away.

* * *

“Yes, we just arrived.” A woman in her early-40s was tapping a finger impatiently on her laptop while answering the phone. She was dressed in a black blazer and skirt, a white lanyard around her neck with an identification badge that read _Yamada Chisato._

“Right. She’ll be out soon so we’ll make them walk to the venue together as planned. See you in a bit.”

A clicking sound ended the phone call, and she was back to furiously typing on her laptop in no time. Being the manager of a sought-after young actress means having to review and correspond to so many proposals.

“Ryo-kun’s already here,” she informed the girl sitting next to her without messing up her rhythm. The other showed no sign of acknowledgement however, and just continued to stare outside her tinted window with a bored expression.

“It’s been two years since your last work together so all the news outlet and sponsors will attend the press con tonight.”

“Hm.”

“I know you didn’t want to do another romance film with Ryo-kun, but this was a special request from CEO Mori. His daughter’s a big fan of yours and is looking forward to meeting you both.”

“Hm.”

“I really need you to get along with him this time, OK? Will you at least try?”

“…….”

“Hana, are you listening?” Ms. Yamada chastised, almost like a mother. From the window’s reflection, Hana could see that her manager has finally looked up from her laptop, eyebrows knitted together.

Ms. Yamada has been her manager since she’s made her debut as an actress. Whether it was getting her from one job to the next, helping her practice for roles, or even just treating her to udon on days when she’s feeling down, the strict but kind older lady has been a constant source of support. Hana knows her stubbornness has gotten her manager in trouble with the agency before, but Ms. Yamada has always stood by her every step of the way.

“You should tell that to _Oryo_ ,” she said, turning to face Ms. Yamada with a half-smile that does little to reassure her. “When has _Ohana_ ever slipped up?”

The door to the limo opened, revealing a petite girl in a beautiful red kimono and pure-white geta. Her hair was neatly pulled back in a low bun, emphasizing her small, delicate features and slender neck. She carefully stepped out of the car and was immediately greeted with the sound of endless shutter.

> _Sugisaki Hana. Age 25._
> 
> _As a child star, she first attracted the public eye with a series of food commercials to which she became known as Knock-Out’s “beautiful eating girl.” Her performance with some of the biggest stars in the industry won her many prestigious awards, such as the coveted “Newcomer of the Year” (Elan d’or Awards) and “Best Supporting Actress” (Japan Academy Film Prize), solidifying her position as “the nation’s little sister.” But it wasn’t until getting the female lead role in “Cat Mail: Default Love” that she really rose to fame along with her leading man, Ryo. The hit romantic-comedy drama gained them a huge following of passionate fans and made “Oryo and Ohana” household names._

“Hana-chan! Hana-chan, look over here!” She coolly scanned the crowd, ignoring the calls of the paparazzis and their flashes of light. It only took a few calculated seconds for her gaze to connect with his as “Oryo” stepped closer to where “Ohana” stood waiting for him. Ruby-red lips parted into a smile which he matched with a smirk of his own.

**It’s showtime.**


	2. Bombshell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood: Abba - "Mamma Mia" ♪

Anyone looking would’ve assumed the two have continued to meet privately despite the years they haven’t worked together. It’s certainly what the paparazzis will be speculating about for tomorrow’s tabloid. They will write about how Ohana wrapped her hand around his arm like it was the most natural thing in the world. There will be forums analyzing Oryo’s sparkling eyes as he smiled warmly at his lovely partner. What’s a little embellishment here and there? The public must be fed, and there are swooning fans ready to purchase any morsel no matter the seasoning.

They were the golden pair indeed.

“How long are you going to hold on to me? It’s only been a minute and you already can’t keep your hands to yourself,” Ryo whispered sarcastically. “Get ahold of yourself, woman.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m only using you as a walking stick because of this damn geta,” Hana hissed, waving back at her fans who were holding up heart-shaped balloons that spelled out her name. “Besides, how else would people know that you’re with me? You blend in _so well_ in the crowd, even I almost mistook you for an assistant.”

He let out a dry laugh, making the ladies squeal in delight. “That’s funny considering how if it wasn’t for me, you’d still be _just_ the ‘nation’s little sister.’”

“Oryo! Ohana! Please look at the camera!”

Like clockwork, the two flashed a bright smile towards the photographer off to one side. There was a twinkle in Ryo’s eyes now, knowing he’s hit a sore spot. The man truly knows how to poke at her hidden insecurities.

The nation’s little sister.

It means cuteness, innocence, purity. Someone whose healing existence must be protected, whose image can never be tainted. A role that’s totally dependent on someone else’s. In other words, not leading star material.

**_A child actress who couldn’t break out without him._ **

“Oh, _please_.” But Hana would rather strip down to her underwear in front of everyone than admit he got under her skin. “It could’ve been with anyone else and I’d still get to where I am today.”

Ryo fought to keep his smile perfectly in place. He hated the implication behind her words. It reminded him of all the times he was dismissed as just a handsome face. Ikemen stars are a dime a dozen in their world, after all. Unmemorable. Dispensable. Replaceable.

**_You’re nobody special._ **

“I’m sorry to inform that the allotted time for Yoshizawa Ryo-san and Sugisaki Hana-san’s photo session has ended! Only official staff and other authorized personnel are allowed from here on out. I ask that you exit the premises in an orderly manner. Thank you for your cooperation.” A security guard wearing a clip earpiece announced to the crowd.

Three other security guards were slowly ushering out the visitors. Another motioned for the two to head inside where their managers were already waiting by the door to the entrance. Ryo immediately took back his arm as soon as Hana’s manager got ahold of her other hand. Ms. Yamada was carrying a tote bag containing indoor flats so Hana could switch to a more comfortable foot wear.

“Thank you for helping my girl, Ryo-kun.”

“There’s no need to thank me, Yamada-san,” he answered dismissively. “It’s not like I could do anything else what with all those cameras and people around.”

Nevertheless, Ms. Yamada gave him a small bow of gratitude. If there’s one thing two decades of experience in show business has taught her, it’s how to be a good judge of character. Even when given a choice, she knew Ryo wouldn’t have left Hana alone to walk up by herself despite everything. That’s just the kind of person he is.

“Woah, the people from Jotaro Saito’s really pulled out all the stops!” Ryo’s manager couldn’t help but tease the sullen actress who has always reminded him of a small animal.

“They were so insistent that _Ohana_ wear something from the new collection when appearing again with _Oryo_. Isn’t it too much, Yama-nii?” Hana whined to the older man.

“But Hana-chan looks beautiful in kimono!” He gave her two thumbs-up, blatantly ignoring the way Ryo was rolling his eyes from behind. “I’m sure everyone here felt lucky to have seen it in person.”

“Really?” That seemed to have brighten her spirits a bit. “Then if Yama-nii says so, I guess it was worth it to wear this today after all.”

The two Yamadas continued on their small talk while their artists trailed behind them, exchanging some more barbed words and only stopping once they finally arrived at the room where the press conference will be held.

There was a long, rectangular table on the stage with three small microphones on top of it, and another one on a stand right beside it. A number of chairs were also placed up front with the names of various media outlets like Yahoo JP, NTV and modelpress taped up behind them. Ryo and Hana both greeted the moderator for today’s event before quietly taking their respective seats up on the stage, a chair in between them reserved for the one who’ll be taking the helm of the movie production.

“Sorry for the wait.” A steady, calm voice belonging to a man in his mid 20s cut through the room as he went up the stage and claimed his rightful spot at the center of the table. He stood about an inch taller than Ryo, with tanned skin and a distinctive mole below his lower lips. He was also dressed a lot more casually compared to the two, opting for a maroon turtleneck underneath a black blazer and some gray checkered slacks.

“Takumi!” Hana called out happily from her seat.

He smiled back at Hana then offered a hand to Ryo. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kitamura Takumi. I look forward to working with you.”

“Yoshizawa Ryo.” He firmly shook his hand and nodded in acknowledgement. “I’ll be in your care.”

The so-called “young genius director” was even more handsome up close than in the B&W picture Ryo saw from his phone this morning. It was ridiculous, he thought in amazement. Some people really have it all.

One by one, the room started filling up with the pre-selected press. The reporters all greeted each other while the event staff scrambled around to make one last equipment check. After awhile, everyone finally settled down and were waiting patiently as the moderator entered the stage and stood in front of the mic stand. Oryo and Ohana counted down the seconds.

“Welcome everyone! Let’s begin.”

* * *

> #  _BREAKING NEWS_
> 
> **_17 March 2020, TOKYO_ **
> 
> _Award-winning director Kitamura Takumi known for the historical romance film, “[Shipwrecked](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_\(1997_film\))” (2018) and the science-fiction film, “[The Blue Avatar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_\(2009_film\))” (2020), recently held a press conference in Roppongi Hills to announce his new work: a Japanese adaptation of F. Scott Fitzgerald’s “[The Great Gatsby](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_Gatsby_\(2013_film\)).”_
> 
> _“It’s more of a retelling rather than a remake of the original American film. Some essential changes will be made to fit Japanese sensibilities, such as the story taking place from Meiji to Taisho era. Along with the cast, I will be joined by a trusted crew of experts for this project, including Ninagawa Mika as the production designer. Please look forward to it,“ he commented._
> 
> _However, Kitamura’s “The Great Gatsby” might just become the most-anticipated movie for one more reason…_
> 
> _Ikemen actor Yoshizawa Ryo (28) has been casted as the titular character, “Gatsby,” with former child-actress Sugisaki Hana (25) in the role of his paramour, “Daisy.”_
> 
> _Fans of the famous pairing have been wishing for the reunion of ‘Oryo and Ohana’ since their last blockbuster hit romance movie, “Love, Lily” (2018). However, both Yoshizawa and Sugisaki suddenly declared it as their final work together, shocking the whole nation._
> 
> _“We’ll always be grateful for the love you’ve given to us as a team,” She said, sharing a meaningful glance with her long-time partner. “But we hope to receive everyone’s understanding and support as we each venture out to try other things.”_
> 
> _When asked about rumors of a dispute between the two due to Sugisaki’s recent dating scandal, Yoshizawa just laughed. “Hana-chan and I are just friends… or more like comrades? We have a professional boundary and respect each other’s privacies.”_
> 
> _Director Kitamura left no comment on the matter._
> 
> _Could this really be the end for Japan’s favorite on-screen sweethearts?_
> 
> _Filming will begin from late March to April at various locations in Kyoto, Tokyo, and Gunma. Information about the supporting cast has not yet been revealed. Nationwide release set for February 2021._


	3. Crank-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood: Elvis Presley "Devil in Disguise" ♪

The days succeeding the press conference flew by quickly as the cast of "The Great Gatsby" spent their time memorizing lines and getting into characters. Ryo and Hana knew beforehand that Kamiki Ryunosuke received the offer to be Tom, but it wasn't until the morning of their first script reading together that the two leads found out about Chiba Yudai and Hashimoto Ai acting as Nick and Jordan. It seemed like their three mutual friends had wanted to surprise the pair.

Director Kitamura definitely spared no expenses in getting the best actors and actresses for his film, boldly casting Ikematsu Sosuke and Nikaido Fumi for the roles of George and Myrtle. Although they won't be joining the production until two weeks later due to their schedules, the whole team was greatly anticipating their eventual acting showdown.

After all the necessary preparations has been completed, the cast was finally able to move to Kyoto where they will film all the luxurious scenes within the fantastical world created by Ninagawa Mika. Everyone was in complete awe at the details she put not only into the set, but in their clothing designs as well. The costume department had crafted kimonos beautifully embroidered with various prints inspired from the Meiji and Taisho era fashion.

Since Ryo and Hana will be shooting Gatsby and Daisy's [reunion scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgW3pWthRa4), the stage manager had instructed the crew to adorn the set with assorted flowers rented from the local ikebana shop. Takumi had wanted to film this scene while there was still some snowfall left in Kyoto. The visual contrast of melting snow and budding cherry blossoms added to the romantic aestheticism of two ex-lovers reuniting after many years. Just the way he had envisioned it.

"Cut!"

If only these 'lovers' weren't such fools.

"Yoshizawa, everything Gatsby had worked for throughout these years have all been for this moment. Are you not thrilled to see the woman you've been obsessing over for five years? She is your dream-come-true, the embodiment of your ambitions, the last piece of the puzzle. Is she not the golden girl that will complete your reincarnation from lower class?"

"She is," Ryo replied solemnly.

"Then _show_ me," Takumi demanded. "And Sugisaki."

Hana jumped at his uncharacteristically stern voice. Even though they had agreed to keep it professional while at work, she still wasn't used to him calling her by last name. 

"This is the man you've given your heart to in the past— the one who got away. Even after you got married and had a child, you've never forgotten about him. And here he is now, appearing in front of you once again like a ghost from your youth. A passionate chapter of a life you can't resist wanting to relive. _Passion_ , Daisy."

"Understood..."

Yudai stared longingly towards the corner where Kamiki and Ai were resting after their scenes, sipping tea with scripts on hand. He wished he was right there with them, and not in the middle of this crossfire. Even though he didn't have any problems filming with the two supporting characters, he somehow got stuck re-shooting with the mains. He readied himself for the 3rd time, hoping this one would match their director's high expectations at last.

"Action!"

> _Ryo nervously smoothed out his kimono before entering the tatami room where Hana stood waiting amongst the flowers, blissfully unaware._
> 
> _He waits, unmoving._
> 
> _She turns around and notices him, letting out a soft gasp as she does._
> 
> _Seconds tick by as Yudai witnesses the two regard each other silently._
> 
> _It's been five years since they've last met._
> 
> _Her hair was shorter now._
> 
> _He looked older._
> 
> _Slightly trembling, Hana speaks in a tone filled with wonder and a bit of melancholy._
> 
> _"I'm certainly glad to see you again."_
> 
> _Ryo tries to give voice to all the feelings bubbling up in the surface, but all he could manage was..._
> 
> _"I'm..."_
> 
> _With a shaky breath, his eyes drank in the sight of her like a man who's finally found water after a long drought._
> 
> _"I'm certainly glad to see you as well."_

"—and cut!"

Looking past their director's imposing figure, Yudai could see Kamiki and Ai both had their hands folded together in prayer. That little show of support moved the baby-faced actor more than they'll ever know. Ryo and Hana waited anxiously in silence.

"Okay, take ten!" Takumi announced. Everybody released a collective sigh of relief.

Ryo was about to leave the set for his well-deserved break when he saw Mr. Yamada gesturing for him to stay. Puzzled, he watched as his manager offered a cup of coffee to their director. He was accompanied by Ms. Yamada who was speaking apologetically with the clearly irritated man. Ryo glanced at Hana who only shrugged her shoulders at him, equally bewildered.

After awhile, Takumi sighed then glanced sharply at their direction. "Take _twenty_."

* * *

Ryo and Hana both received a long, down jacket from the crew to protect their costumes, and made their way back to the dressing room. They've already been briefed by their managers about their incoming visitors. It just so happens that CEO Mori was in the area for a business trip and had taken along his daughter to get a quick peek of the film site. In a few minutes, they'll be meeting the girl behind this debacle.

They passed by a trio of female assistants who giggled at their lead actor playfully winking at them. It was enough to make Hana roll her eyes. She started walking faster to reach the door, bumping into Ryo on purpose.

"Move, gorilla."

"You're the gorilla!" He yelled after her, rubbing the spot where she had hit him in an exaggerated manner. "Were you raised in the jungle? It's ridiculous how you're handling a national treasure like a savage. Do you even know how many girls would kill to see my face up close just to count _these_ lashes?"

Ryo swiftly stooped down in front of her and placed his face directly in her view, forcing the actress to examine him up close. The natural light streaming in from the window emphasized the long, delicate strands framing his brown eyes as he gazed at her. Darn it, the gorilla was right. Hana gingerly pushed his face away, slightly envious.

"Not just anyone can touch me, but you—"

“Don’t say it—”

“You’re the first woman to ever treat me this way.”

“ _Ew!_ ”

Hearing that stereotypical shoujo manga line in real life makes her want to punch a wall from second-hand embarrassment. "I understand you're suffering from a disease called delusional syndrome, but can you tone it down a bit for us earthlings?"

“Say whatever you want, but no woman in this world can resist me,” he continued, unbothered by her jealous theatrics (obviously). “Sooner or later, they always fall for me.”

Hana felt goosebumps all over her body, the possibility of violence increasing with every moment she was exposed to his narcissism. Just once, she’d really like to wipe the smugness off of his face… preferably with sandpaper.

Ryo instinctively took a step back, as if sensing her murderous thoughts. “You scratch it, you pay it.”

Three consecutive knocks signaled the arrival of their esteemed guests. The door opened and in came a girl wearing a blue dress who appeared to be around 19 or 20 years old with shoulder-length hair and cute, round eyes.

“Please excuse us.”

Ryo and Hana instantly recognized the older man who entered the room from behind her. He was one of their biggest sponsors and the person responsible for this project. By the time he closed the door, the pair had switched to business mode.

“It’s been awhile, CEO Mori,” Hana greeted cheerfully while giving a respectful bow. She smiled at the girl next to him. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Sugisaki Hana.”

Ryo followed her lead with a bow of his own. “It’s nice to meet you again, CEO Mori. She must be the daughter we’ve heard so much about. I’m Yoshizawa Ryo.” However, the girl haven’t said a word or made any move since she’s laid her eyes on them. She seemed starstruck. “Are you… alright?”

“Marry me.”

“Eh?”

Hana glanced at Ryo wondering if she really heard that correctly, but the fact that he was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that says _‘I told you so’_ confirmed it for her. She braced herself for more of his gloating later on.

The CEO’s daughter finally realized what she blurted out and started shaking her head, ears turning red in embarrassment. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I— no, I meant to say that I really admire you as a wonderful actress and woman. I like— I love how serious you are when it comes to work and how kind you are to everyone. Your soft— no, angelic voice and the fact that you’re also a good cook… On top of everything?! It makes me think 'Ah~ I really want to date and marry you!'” She frantically tried to explain while grasping the hands of the one she idolized the most, all shame forgotten.

“Eh?”

That’s right.

In the two years that they haven’t worked together, Ryo had forgotten one important detail about his nemesis. And that is, in some mysterious way for reasons unknown to both of them, Hana was quite popular with the female demographic. Ryo still has more female fans as an actor of course, but Hana’s fanclub was also comprised mostly of girls which is pretty rare for an actress.

“Oh, is that so,” Hana responded with practiced ease. “Thank you.”

“Please excuse my daughter’s behavior,” CEO Mori apologized on her behalf. “Nana, why don’t you start over again and introduce yourself properly?”

“Ah! What am I doing?!” The girl cried out loud, having returned to her senses. She let go of Hana’s hands and bowed profusely to the two. “My name is Mori Nana. Please call me Nana.”

“Thank you for taking the time to meet her,” he added, smiling warmly at her which gave him the image of a doting father.

“It’s no problem at all, CEO Mori,” Hana said amicably. When she first heard about how the request was made for his daughter, Hana had expected the girl to be a bit more spoiled and demanding. While she did give off a weird first impression, Nana didn’t come across as a bad kid. She actually reminded Hana of another dear friend of hers with the same name.

“I've seen all of your movies,” Nana continued bashfully. "If it’s alright, can I get your autographs?”

She pulled out a 9x11 piece of paper in a clear folder from her bag. It was the limited-edition poster of their first work together, “Cat Mail: Default Love.” There were only 100 copies of it in existence, won via lottery to those who ordered the Blu-ray DVD set. It had a QR code which also served as a ticket to a live talk show event with Ryo and Hana. Actual tears and blood were shed as zealous fans desperately fought to get their hands on one to the point where it even made the evening news, calling it the “RyoHana hysteria.”

Mori Nana must’ve been one of the lucky victors. Although, it was a bit strange how her poster didn't get signed since everyone in attendance had surely gotten their autographs that day.

“Thank you very much! I’ll treasure this forever.” Nana’s eyes were glistening after her beloved duo finished signing it. “I wasn't able to attend back then, so this really means a lot.”

Ryo and Hana were a bit curious about her reason, but thought it wise not to ask. The less they know, the better. They've had their share of experiences with crazy shippers before, and while Nana might look like a regular fan, her very wealthy father did manage to do the impossible for her. Keeping up appearances of a cordial relationship between the two of them was the least they could do for their loyal supporters, but they also didn't want her to grow more attached to the pairing and request other things.

"By the way Yoshizawa-san, were you really hanging from the [ferris wheel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Up9NA6YLNA) in 'The Notepad'?" she asked suddenly. "It's one of my favorite scenes, but wasn't it scary?"

Ryo could tell Hana was suppressing her laughter by coughing. Did he fear for his life as he hanged up in the air with his pants down while the heroine conveniently forgot her lines? 

"Yes," he answered smoothly. "I didn't use a stunt double so it was all me. I felt very secure though with the harness on and having my _trusted_ partner there to motivate me." He was technically telling the truth since the promise of vengeance was what kept him holding on to the beams after all. To this day, Hana still thinks he kept on dropping her in all their carrying scenes because he wasn't strong enough. Heh.

"That's so cool!" Nana chirped. "I also really liked the [pool scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9tflfx8z2Y) in 'Love, Lily,' but I read in an article that the film was shot in the middle of autumn. That must've been cold..."

He shivered involuntarily, remembering Hana's icy grip on him at the pool. _Shh... Just let go._ The actor recalled her chanting as she dunked his head underwater. _Let death overcome you._

"What a coincidence," Hana chuckled, basking in the fond memories. "That was my favorite scene too!"

The two girls were positively glowing now, although Ryo suspects it's from different reasons. There was another knock on the door when the stage manager poked her head in, informing the main characters to be on standby in five minutes. CEO Mori took that as his cue to leave the artists to their work, telling Ryo and Hana that they'll meet again soon in a more relaxed setting.

They said their goodbyes to Nana who waved back at them with a toothy smile.

* * *

By some miracle, "The Great Gatsby" was able to finish its first day of filming without any casualties (aside from a few bruised egos). Once the cast members had changed back to their normal clothes, they each got picked up and dropped off by their managers at the restaurant where their director had made earlier reservations for the crank-in party. Takumi had made sure to buy out the place for tonight so everybody else could mingle with each other and hopefully ignore him as he unwind in some corner.

_“Irrasshaimase!”_

Ryo nodded at the waiters while scanning the room for an empty spot. It didn't take long for him to decide where to sit when he saw Kamiki at a table for four, already chatting up a storm with Yudai as Ai laughed at their antics. He beelined for the remaining vacant seat when he felt another pair of hands grab the same chair.

" _Ohana_."

"Let go."

"We've literally been together the whole day," he groaned, weary from having to play nice with his partner. "You really like sticking to me that much?"

"Excuse you, I just wanted to be near Ai-chan." It's been a really long day for Hana as well and her patience was growing thin.

With an awkward laugh, Kamiki stood up from his seat in an effort to mediate between the two leads. "You can have my seat, Hana-chan."

"No—" "That's—"

Seeing their friends' worried expressions dampened any fighting spirit they had left over. No matter how much they detested each other, Ryo and Hana still had their pride as professional artists. They didn't want to bother their cast mates any more than this, especially since they've ruined the lively mood from earlier.

Just when Ryo was about to generously give up his seat however, Hana caught sight of Takumi ordering a bottle of red wine by himself at the bar. As usual, the man had no qualms about isolating himself from his own team... at his own party.

What a troublesome guy, she thought to herself while preparing to nag him about it later.

"Go ahead, Hana-chan," Ai reassured her with a smile. "We'll catch up later." 

Ryo watched as she slid in next to Takumi who then motioned to the bartender for another glass. It hasn't been that long since tabloids caught them together so he'd assumed the two would be a lot more conscious about being alone together. He even shut down those reporters during the press con, which she has yet to thank him for as a matter of fact.

It was infuriating to admit, but despite not working together for two years, _Oryo_ and _Ohana_ were still treated as a package deal so whatever Hana does affected him as well. It didn't matter to Ryo what they do in private, but it offended him how these gossip articles paint him as some poor idiot whose being cheated on. By that gorilla, no less.

With his perfectly symmetrical proportions? _As if._

Yudai could only imagine the thoughts going on in his friend's mind as he followed Ryo's line of sight to where the lead actress was toasting a drink with their unsociable director. Japan's sweethearts actually hating each other was a well-kept secret in the inner circles of the industry.

It was surprising even to Kamiki and Ai how the pair was able to go on fighting these past five years without getting exposed. While it was true that the two had some powerful backing behind their brand as a golden pair, it was clear to their friends that the masses won't believe in the truth either way due to Ryo and Hana's undeniably strong chemistry together. It was ironic, really.

"Ryo, your cellphone's ringing."

"Ah thanks, Yu." He frowned when he saw the name on the caller ID. "Sorry, I have to take this call. Order a beer for me, will you?"

Ryo excused himself from the table, leaving the restaurant to answer his phone discreetly. He passed by a table filled with staff members peering out at him curiously, but the door didn't open again until a male staff came running in late to the party.

"Did you meet Ryo-kun on your way in?" A female staff in charge of lighting grilled the newcomer right away. "Who do you think he's talking to?"

"Huh? How should I know?" After seeing her scowl however, he added in a careful tone, "But it kinda sounded like a girl's voice."

"......."

From the other side of the room, Hana has been observing the staff members on that table each try to spy on Ryo by pretending to pass by the entrance on the way to the toilet. He had his back turned towards the door however, so they couldn't even see what kind of expression he had on.

She shook her head. It was the same group who have been sneaking glances at her and Takumi every time they spoke to each other throughout filming. Her agency have already released a statement on her behalf, but there were still some doubts left since Takumi himself has yet to deny it publicly.

"I know you hate playing by their rules, but can't you just yield to the public for once?"

“Rumors are rumors." Takumi said in a laid-back manner. He waited for Hana to finish her glass before pouring another one for her and himself. "We don't need anyone's permission to meet and we don't owe them an explanation."

She wished she could be half as confident as Takumi. Even though they’ve known each other for more than ten years, it still amazes her how he could care less about other people’s opinions of him. As for her, she just got better at pretending.

Hana was considered as a 2nd generation celebrity due to her parents being musicians, but it didn't mean she had everything handed to her on a silver plate. Her parents may have long since separated since she was a child, but both of them have always agreed on one thing: to let Hana pave her own path in life.

So it was frustrating how others immediately assume she uses her connections in the industry despite all the effort she's put into her work. Following their recent 'scandal,' she didn't want to be accused of using her connections yet again.

“If it really bothers you," he whispered, leaning closer to her ear. ”We can always date for real and give them something to talk about.“

The sound of several cutleries dropping on the floor and someone’s coughing permeated through the restaurant as everyone who have been secretly listening in to the two’s conversation got taken aback at their director’s brazenness.

“And fulfill that childhood friend trope you claim to hate so much?" Hana took another sip from her glass, disregarding the commotion around them.

"Come on, just humor me."

"Fine, fine. How about if we're still both single by the age ofー _ew_ , no that's too cliché." She waved her hand in the air as if swatting an annoying bug. After giving it some more thought, she tried again. "Thirty years from now when your young wife, who only married you for money by the way, can no longer tolerate your perfectionism and divorces youー"

"I'm divorced?"

" _Twice_."

"Got it. And then?"

"And then, when you've made all the movies you could ever think of and won all the awards you could possibly getー"

"Am I also in the Guinness World Records?"

"Shh, let me finish." She scolded him before placing her hand on his shoulder, a serious glint in her eyes. "When you're all wrinkly and gray and forgetful with no one to take care of you, I will..." Everybody was no longer trying to hide the fact that they were eavesdropping as Hana's words held them all in suspense. "I will enroll us in the same retirement home so we can go senile together. Happy?"

Takumi couldn't hold it in anymore and broke into laughter, his cool façade crumbling in front of his oldest friend who knew him better than anyone else. When it comes to pulling each other's legs, he really is no match for her.

_“Irrasshaimase!”_

The waiters greeted him enthusiastically as Ryo re-entered the restaurant, having finished with his phone call. He couldn’t have been gone for no more than fifteen minutes, but in that short amount of time, it felt like a strange mood has taken hold of the room in his absence. He couldn’t understand why everybody was all of a sudden trying hard to avoid his gaze… except for Yudai who was staring at him sympathetically. Somehow, that annoyed him the most.

He took his seat across from Ai who was rubbing Kamiki's back as he drank a glass of water. "Why are you all acting weird?"

Having fully recovered from the coughing fit, Kamiki started summarizing everything that has transpired while the lead actor was gone. He was in the middle of quoting Hana's response when a clinking sound resounded in the restaurant, directing everybody's attention to Takumi who now stood in the center of the room.

"Hm well... I'm not really good at these things, but I don't want to get lectured about being a bad host so I'll keep this short. Ah, does everyone have a glass?" He waited until the waiters finished bringing their drinks before raising his wine glass once more. "Right, um... You all did satisfactory I guess. Here's to Team Gatsby. Enjoy tonight."

" _Kanpai!!_ "

"ーbut not too much because we've still got work tomorrow."

Even though Takumi said that in all seriousness, it just made his team laugh in amusement as they found an unexpectedly interesting side to their eccentric captain. Even Hana who was scrutinizing his every word at first started giggling by the end of it. Ai caught a glimpse of Ryo's unreadable face, sighed then whispered something he barely heard over all the laughter and cheering.

"Your timing sucks, Yoshizawa."


	4. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood: Florence + The Machine "Shake It Out" ♪

Hashimoto Ai valued the importance of boundaries, especially in an industry where the line between work and personal feelings tends to get blurry. She's witnessed several co-stars have a falling out over an issue that's been blown out of proportions. Even an accidental slip can cost someone their career. Rules are there for a reason. Boundaries keep people from getting hurt. So why was she not able to stop herself in that instance?

"'Your timing sucks.....' what's up with that," She scoffed, criticizing the girl in the mirror as she washed her hands. She thought back to how Ryo reacted a few hours ago, surprised he even heard her amidst all that noise.

_"I like you better when you're not speculating, Hashimoto."_

She heard the door opened as two staff members entered the women's restroom, their eyes flickering with a familiar glint of curiosity. She gave them a friendly smile, and pretended not to notice the way they were assessing her Moomin hand towel or their hushed tones after she walked past them to exit the room.

"I didn't think a cool beauty like Hashimoto Ai would be into cute stuff."

"Why won't she throw away that shabby, old thing already?"

She looked down at that shabby, old thing, rubbing its frayed edges with her thumb. Little My's worn face scowling at her, challenging her. _Until when?_ She folded it neatly and placed it carefully inside her bag. Not yet, she responded in her mind. _You dummy._

Ai willed herself to ignore the looming wave of gloomy thoughts, focusing instead on Hana who was currently grinning at something on her phone as she waited. Takumi had since retired for the night, citing "creative solitude" as his excuse to dip out of there before his well-meaning childhood friend gets any more ideas of socializing him. It didn't take long for the girl to be aware of Ai's return, and with an unguarded smile, flipped her phone over to show a text message:

> Han,
> 
> Just got back from Milan.
> 
> Hang in there and don't let that guy get to you.
> 
> He's not worth the trouble.
> 
> I'll see you in Tokyo.
> 
> Miss you💕

"Boyfriend?" she teased.

Hana set her cellphone down on the table, and replied with an affectionate tone. "Girlfriend. It's from Komatsu Nana. You two know each other right?"

How could she not?

"Yeah, we've been in the same fashion shows here and there."

They both started out as teen models a long time ago, but even amongst the current rookies, Komatsu Nana was very popular. Ai was able to work with her once in a film where the sharp-eyed girl played a terrible beauty who drives everyone around her to ruin. To say that Nana's public image suited the dark role to a tee was an understatement. There were many who have fallen for her charms only to get their hearts broken a month later. No one ever lasted.

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but she kinda reminds me of Yoshizawa." Ai almost laughed out loud after seeing Hana's disgruntled face. "Are they not?"

"Definitely not," she insisted. "The Konichan I know is someone who's always straightforward, but gentle, kind and classy. Unlike..." She narrowed her eyes at the table across from them where Yudai and Ryo were roaring in laughter as they drunkenly pretend to snort beer out of their noses.

"I see your point."

Noticing their prickly gazes, Kamiki stopped mid-drink and raised his glass at the two ladies. They nodded in response with polite smiles.

"Ah, it must be so nice to be loved," Yudai whined while draping himself over Ryo like an octopus. "I wish I had a girlfriend who'd also check up on me."

"Ex-girlfriend," Ryo clarified, trying to shake off the clingy actor with little success. "As of two hours ago."

Kamiki didn't bother hiding his astonishment. "Haven't you only been dating for two months?"

"That's a new record. How did you mess up this time?" Yudai instantly doubled back when his little quip was met with a blank, unamused stare. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But why does it seem like you're always getting dumped every time we meet, like with that gorgeous model--"

_"You never have time for me."_

"And that cute singer."

_"I don't like playing second-best."_

"This one was a nonceleb, right?"

_"You're not who I thought you were."_

The boys simultaneously raised their glasses in sympathy.

Ryo chugged his drink before slamming the empty glass on the table with a satisfying thud. "What does that even mean? I've always shown my real self right from the start. They're the ones who approached me first so shouldn't they have expected at least this much? But then they'd turn it around on me and say stuff like how I don't really care, that I'm merely going with the flow. Even though I did everything they wanted..." He furrowed his brows. "They pursue me by themselves, get worked up by themselves, and leave by themselves."

"That's rough, buddy." Yudai made a gesture for the waiter to bring another round of beer to their table. "What made you interested in them anyways?"

He shrugged. "I've got nothing to lose anyways, so why not?"

Yudai has never felt like hitting the handsome man until tonight. Nothing to lose, huh. He might've as well said it didn't matter either way whether they were together or not. A one-sided relationship with no risk and no gain... He pitied the women who dared to offer their hearts to him. Not like it's any of his business how Ryo handles his relationships though, he mused. Even between comrades, there are certain doors that are off-limits, and Yudai was not eloquent enough to properly convey his concern without stepping on that pride.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Ryo."

Oh? Knock, knock.

Kamiki could feel the other's eyes on him, reminding him to tread lightly. The last thing they want is for their friend to think they were judging him.

He may not have as much experience in relationships as the other two, but Kamiki knows how it is to be in love. That feeling of wanting to know everything about the other person, not only their hobbies and preferences, but their hopes, dreams and fears. To him, there was nothing more romantic than having someone show interest in what goes on in his head. And he'd hope that when they think of the future, he was included in theirs too. Everyone shows affection differently of course, and some people are definitely better at communicating it. But maybe...

"But maybe they only wanted the person they like to look at them properly too."

Ryo shook his head in annoyance. "How was I supposed to know that? I'm not a mind-reader. How will I understand if they don't say anything?"

"The world is fair after all!" Yudai declared with both hands up in the air in a clear attempt to lighten up the mood. "Being romantically-challenged is the perfect flaw for someone who's never had to confess before."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at that statement, secretly flattered that his co-star thought of him that highly. "No, I have... or tried to, I guess."

Yudai froze.

"What?! How come you never told me?" He glanced accusingly at Kamiki, but the look of confusion on the other's face told him that it was his first time hearing about it too.

"I haven't mentioned it because there's not much to say anyways." Ryo thanked the waiter who finally came with more liquor, ready to move on to the next subject.

"No, no, no. There _has_ to be something more to it," Yudai demanded, prying open that door a little bit longer before it closes completely. "When was this, and do we know her?"

"I thought there _was_ something, but it turned out to be just my misunderstanding. End of story." He looked away as if recalling something awful. "It's all in the past now, but it did taught me to never make the first move. You might disagree with me Ryu, but it's the only way I can make sure of their feelings."

So I don't make a fool of myself again, Ryo stopped himself from adding. He'd really rather not go there.

What about your own feelings though? Kamiki wanted to ask, but decided not to prod their friend anymore. No matter what he says, it won't reach someone who's not ready to hear it. He poured Ryo another drink, then toasted once more along with Yudai who started singing RADWIMP's 'Sokkenai' unabashedly. "You crazy drunkard," he chuckled before joining in for the chorus in an off-key tone.

The lead actor will definitely be sporting a migraine tomorrow.

* * *

"I need the cameras mounted on the dolly right now!"

"Coming! Hot points, clear the way."

"Juicer, what's your 20?"

Yudai whistled in amazement as the whole team worked together in perfect synchrony. It was their largest shoot yet with over a hundred extras, each with their own individual names and a short description about their characters. Each one eager to take part in some fictional mirth and reckless behavior in Gatsby's wonderful, cruel world. In a manner of speaking, the set was absolutely buzzing with energy.

Standing silently next to him however, Kamiki's attention seemed to be focused on something else entirely. Intrigued, Yudai followed his gaze to where their fellow co-stars were having tea together. He tried to figure out exactly what he was observing, but all he could see was just Ai and Ryo chatting normally. He continued to watch them for a little bit longer before finally giving up and asking, "What are we looking at?"

"Nothing much." Kamiki beamed at him with a smile that was almost too bright for someone who's still nursing a hangover. "Isn't it great when friends can make up without having to apologize?"

Yudai blinked, perplexed at his random sentimentalism. "...Right."

Meanwhile inside the dressing room, Sugisaki Hana was sifting through a small box which her manager had brought in while she was having her hair and make-up done. Rereading fan mail was a source of energy for the lead actress who needed all the power she could get to endure the upcoming scenes with Ryo.

It must've been the thought of that annoying man which caused Hana to momentarily lose her grip; but it was when she bent over to pick up the bundle of letters from the floor that she spotted the single, pink envelope lying underneath the vanity. She hasn't seen it before. Did it fell off from the box? It had a daisy flower seal on it so it was probably meant for her.

Humming an upbeat tune, she tore open the envelope from the side and opened the letter. The first thing Hana noticed was the faint sweet scent of caramel, followed by the brightly colored cut-up letters describing her as an 'opportunistic, ugly bitch' along with other insults telling her to disappear.

She paused, lips slowly parting into a sardonic smile. As expected, it wouldn't be an Oryo and Ohana production without one of these. She promptly called over her manager whose fiery glare threatened to bore holes into the paper as she read its content. Ms. Yamada had already informed security to direct all fan gifts to her, so trash like these shouldn't have even made it past inside the dressing room again. "Are there more?"

"No, just that one."

"Are you sure?" Ms. Yamada questioned, inspecting her face for any half-truths. If she has to work overtime and filter out every single thing in order to shield her girl from unwarranted abuse, she'd do it twice over. "Hana, if you get another--"

"You'll be the first to know," Hana reassured her, apparently unaffected by the hurtful words written on the letter. "Don't worry, they don't bug me anymore so can I go now? I don't want to miss anything."

"Last looks!" They heard the assistant director call out with a megaphone, alerting all the players on set to get into position. 

Daisy technically was not needed again until the very end, but Hana had wanted to study how everyone will act out the decadent [party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zHHkSu1br4) scenes on camera. Despite not being completely convinced, Ms. Yamada had no choice but to let the young actress go with a sigh. She needed to speak with security anyways.

Hana had made it just in time before the camera crew started rolling, keeping her eyes on both Yudai and Ai who were the main characters of the sequence. Mr. Yamada had offered her a seat next to the monitor which she politely declined, preferring to see it raw instead.

"Act 1: Scene 22, action!" 

And just like that, the scene bursted into a glorious technicolor of sights and sounds. With the elegance of an experienced model, they watched as Ai sauntered her way towards Yudai who didn't need to fake his attraction towards the alluring actress. Hana felt a sense of pride swell in her chest, confident in her belief that even without the spotlight, Ai's beauty would stand out amongst a sea of people. She understood this with the same level of awareness that it wouldn't be the same in her case.

Objectively speaking, of course.

She thought about the letter that was planted under her table, wondering if the anti-fan had envisioned her in tears by now and drowning in insecurities. Unfortunately for that person, Hana is too much in love with acting to give it up for some faceless coward.

 _You can't please everybody_ , Konichan had reminded her on countless occasions. _Why should we care about measuring up to the standards of someone who'd attack others so callously?_

Those words had once saved Hana while she was at her lowest point five years ago. It was before "Cat Mail: Default Love" got voted as the Most Addictive Drama series of 2015 when the RyoHana pairing was still gaining momentum. Grimacing slightly, she remembered the shock and pain of receiving her first hate mail. It was able to pass through security disguised as a fan letter similar to this one. Hana had kept it to herself at that time, but more and more kept coming to the point where she'd feel anxiety whenever she saw a letter waiting for her on set. When her manager finally found out, Ms. Yamada had taken it upon herself to check the contents first before handing everything over to Hana in a bundle. So how did that pink envelope even get inside the dressing room?

"OK!" Director Kitamura announced, pleased with the cut. Yudai and Ai gave each other fist bumps, glad to finish all of their scenes together in one take. "Daisy and Tom, on standby!" 

Kamiki sat next to an extra cast member and reviewed their blocking together with the assistant director, while Mr. Yamada escorted Ryo back to the dressing room to change costumes. In this next scenario, Gatsby had invited both Daisy and Tom to one of his house parties. The womanizing Tom will end up being preoccupied with a popular geisha, which Gatsby will then take advantage of to sneak out to his private garden with Daisy. And there, amidst the row of red camellia flowers, the two will embrace under the light of a full moon.

Ryo returned to the set half an hour later, wearing an exquisite dark blue and purple kimono with painted black butterflies seemingly ready to take flight at any given moment. His entrance caught everyone's attention, attracting even Hana who stared far longer than she'd care to admit. He regarded her with a meaningful smirk. "Ready?"

"Let's get this over with," She answered dismissively, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles from her pink and white kimono.

"Act 2: Scene 18, action!"

> _Two clandestine lovers walked side by side on a stone pathway lit up by small lanterns._
> 
> _Bathed in moonlight and surrounded by flowers, Hana seemed so ephemeral to Ryo._
> 
> _She turned around to look past him, towards the direction of the mansion where she could still hear the faint sound of music playing._
> 
> _"Is all this made entirely from your own imagination?"_
> 
> _"No..." Ryo murmured, almost like a prayer. "You see, you were there all along. In every idea. Every decision."_
> 
> _He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. " Of course, if anything's not to your liking, I'll change it."_
> 
> _"It's perfect," Hana said tenderly while caressing his face. "From your perfect, irresistible imagination."_
> 
> _She gazed into his eyes and saw from its reflection, how beautifully he beheld her._
> 
> _He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man._
> 
> _"I wish I had done everything on earth with you."_
> 
> _He held her closer to him, arm wrapped around her waist. "We will."_
> 
> _Hana closed her eyes as he leaned down towards her, closing what little space they had left in between._
> 
> _Ryo felt her skin brushed against his, felt her soft lips part for him and everything falls away._
> 
> _Melting in his touch, she slowly let herself be engulfed by the intoxicating scent of camellias and the taste of warm caramel._
> 
> Caramel?

Ryo barely managed to keep himself from falling when Hana suddenly pushed him away with such force. The set was stunned to silence, unsure of what to do or even what was occurring exactly. It took Mr. Yamada a few more seconds before remembering where they were and immediately told the crew to cut the cameras. He felt relieved knowing all the extras were too far from the area to hear what was happening.

"Yoshi--"

Ryo stomped past someone and yelled out in exasperation, "What is wrong with you?!"

Hana wiped her lips with the back of her right hand, chest heaving up and down.

"Sugisaki--"

She seemed to hear somebody's voice warning her, but it was a pale echo compared to the loud pounding of her heartbeat as she glared at the cause of her vexation. She felt her face heat up, sensed the blood rushing to her head as her vision darkened. "You asshole--!"

"HANA!!" 

Like breaking out of hypnosis, the director's voice snapped her back to reality. He was standing in between the two leads, a crumpled-up script in his hand. "Leave."

"Takumi, I..."

"Get out," he ordered in an icy tone, refusing to even look at her. "Both of you."

She felt her throat close up at the sight of Takumi's indifference. She's made a mistake. She had messed up. Horribly.

"Hey!" She heard Ryo call out after her, but she was too mortified to care about what he has to say anymore. With her head down, Hana walked out of there before anyone could see the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.


End file.
